


Cover for Into the Jungles by Madneto

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [8]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since he can remember, Erik's always been different from the rest of his family. He's tried to fit in, encouraged by his mother and his friends, but Logan, the troop's silverback, has never acknowledged him as one of their own. Still, Erik is determined to become the best ape ever, until one day, strangers arrive in the jungle. Strangers that look just like Erik.</p><p>Tarzan AU written for the X-Men Big Bang Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Into the Jungles by Madneto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Jungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652090) by [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/pseuds/madneto). 



> Ever since he can remember, Erik's always been different from the rest of his family. He's tried to fit in, encouraged by his mother and his friends, but Logan, the troop's silverback, has never acknowledged him as one of their own. Still, Erik is determined to become the best ape ever, until one day, strangers arrive in the jungle. Strangers that look just like Erik.
> 
> Tarzan AU written for the X-Men Big Bang Challenge.


End file.
